


Close

by S_weet_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Highschool AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar begitu jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak pernah benar-benar berada begitu dekat denganmu.Didedikasikan untuk #Fallentineevent





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game adalah novel yang diciptakan Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, dan sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk dan tidak mendapatkan keuntungan finansial/materi sedikitpun.
> 
> Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk event Fallen-tine, dibuat berdasarkan prompt Guilty Kiss.

                                                                                                                       

_“Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar begitu jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak pernah benar-benar berada begitu dekat denganmu.”_

 

Jika ini ungkapan dari yang Jitsui kutip berdasarkan buku-buku yang dibacanya dan bisa jadi pernah diperdengarkan padanya, ataupun pernyataan Miyoshi yang diperluas mengenai _yang kaucari lebih dekat dari yang kaukira_ —yang waktu itu sambil lalu didengarnya dan terendap, tapi kini menyeruak dalam benak—maka itu menuntunnya menemukan kebenaran; menyadari perasaan. 

Setidaknya untuk Tazaki.

Mereka sudah jadi teman sebangku sejak awal menjejak kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama, sampai sekarang di kelas D sekolah menengah atas. Padahal ia telah terbiasa dengan teman sebangkunya. Mereka sebangku lebih lama dari sekadar sebulan dua bulan, benar-benar telah lebih dari seribu hari.

—tetapi, mengapa baru sekarang pandangannya tentang teman sebangkunya berubah?

Atau mungkin perasaannya sudah ada dari lama, tapi baru sekarang Tazaki menyadarinya?

Lantas apa yang membuatnya tersadar?

Mungkin ketika Sakuma- _Sensei_ memberikan keringanan membiarkan Jitsui terlelap saat pelajaran terakhir berlangsung, begitu mengetahui dari Odagiri bahwa pemuda itu habis-habisan menggarap _manga_ penuh kekerasan, darah, dan uang, karena kemarin adalah _garis mati_ nya. 

Itu pun karena yang biasa tidur berjamak adalah Kaminaga dan Amari, maka Jitsui—atas permintaan Miyoshi—sekali itu, ia izinkan. Namun Sakuma menitipkan pesan pada mereka, jika sampai ini terjadi lagi, maka Jitsui harus memilih antara karir _manga_ atau edukasi yang lebih diprioritaskan.

Mereka hanya berkoor _yaaa, Sakuma-Sensei_ , asal, hanya agar cepat pulang. Terlepas dari hal itu, toh, semua tahu Sakuma takkan sampai tega melakukannya atau memang tidak akan mampu. Karena yang dihadapinya Jitsui, wujud lain tirani.

Seseorang yang tak ragu memecut meja, memanipulasi sang guru untuk menggarap atau mengerjakan ulang naskah secara dadakan, membantai waktu luangnya, mempersingkat tarikan napasnya, memangkas jatah hidupnya, ringan tangan dalam menyiksa, dan suaranya bergelegar menyerukan mereka harus berjuang sampai tetes tinta penghabisan.

Di lain sisi, Jitsui yang sangat sopan, baik hati, tak pelit berbagi ilmu, bersahabat tanpa pandang kawan atau lawan apalagi jabatan, pandai, ramah, ringan tangan dalam memberikan bantuan, berbudi semurni bulu merpati, hingga mayoritas orang sukar percaya dialah yang membuat mereka memahami hakikat hakiki tirani.

Dua sisi berlawanan. Layaknya sisi koin. Dalam satu badan. Bukan saling membelakangi, tapi saling melengkapi. Ekstrimis antara hitam dan putih, tapi personanya tak terlebur jadi abu-abu karena ada ketegasan batas dalam setiap tindakan dan pikirannya.

Tazaki yang satu-satunya bersedia (dan didaulat oleh yang lain; prospek menghadapi Jitsui bangun tidur pasca _deadline_ mengintai benak semua anggota kelas D dalam imaji horror termenyeramkan) menanti.

Rasanya semua itu terlalu berlebihan.

Jitsui yang sama, kepala rebah di atas lipatan lengan. Rambut terurai, sedikit berantakan. Pipi salju   tertekan sehingga mata seperti brillian purnamanya tersipit. Diusapi sisa-sisa nyawa matahari, menukik dari horison dan tergelincir di wajah yang polos. Tidak hitam, tidak putih. Hanya Jitsui dan hirup-hela udara yang teratur.

Perasaan anomali ini mencekat napasnya. Memeningkan kepalanya. Perih memblurkan pandangan, mengaburkan jejak oksigen mengelana di jalur udara dalam dirinya.

Teramat menyesakkan sehingga menggerakkan Tazaki untuk menaruh satu tangan di meja—dekat lengan yang terlipat, kemudian mencium pipi Jitsui dengan begitu lembut.

Dinding yang entah apa tepatnya, retak, terpecah begitu saja.  Mungkin mengalirkan perasaan yang selama ini ada, tapi dikira biasa saja dan tak punya rupa. Mengaruskannya hingga bermuara pada kesimpulan yang kini ia mengerti.

Tazaki melepas ciumannya begitu mendengar lenguh sayup orang yang ditarik dari mimpi, merasakan seberkas harapan mungkin ada baiknya Jitsui terbangun dan mereka bisa (dirinya sendiri)  menyelesaikan perkara lara hati ini sekarang juga. Mungkin lebih baik tidak.

Mungkin ada benarnya, acapkali cinta membuat seseorang menjadi pengecut jika dia dihadapkan pada kenyataan perasaan ini ada hanya dalam dirinya sendiri.

Seperti bulan yang mustahil tiba-tiba purnama, begitu pula Jitsui dan mata yang masih dihinggap wangi mimpi—mungkin pula bayang-bayang _garismati_. Matanya terkerjap seredup bulan sabit di awal tanggal-tanggal muda.

Tazaki tidak menahan keinginannya untuk mengulurkan tangan, mengelus sekilas rambut hitam keabuan yang diperciki lelehan senja. Melakukan ini saja tidak mungkin mengubah apa-apa, ‘kan—

“Tazaki- _san_?”

“Hm?”

—dan yang mengubah segalanya adalah Jitsui sendiri. Wajahnya saat menguap senyap, pipi yang mirip _marshmellow_ itu (empuk, lembut, putih. Apalagi yang perlu diragukan keidentikannya?) menghapus jejak-jejak hitam betapa kejam dirinya, dan sorot sayup semurni tekukur pertama merpati di waktu pagi.

“Mengapa tidak membangunkanku?” tanya Jitsui. Suaranya berat diketuk kantuk dan sedikit polos karena serak.

 _—bukankah kau yang barusan terbangun karena—?_ Oh. Ia tak menyesal telah melakukannya.

Tazaki menarik tangannya yang berat. Untung saja mulut tak bertempat di tangan, karena bila iya, tangannya telah terpatah berkata tak rela karena begitu saja meninggalkan helaian hitam halus itu. “Karena kau ... lelah.”

“Haa—Sakuma- _Sensei_ tidak marah?”

_Berhenti menguap dan tidak perlu kaututupi wajahmu, Jitsui. Kau tidak tahu hati siapa yang kau permainkan hanya karena wajah menguapmu itu._

Tazaki perlu berhenti merayu gadis-gadis dengan sulapnya, karena rasanya inilah dampak akibat mengatakan yang dimainkan di tangannya bukanlah kartu tapi hati mereka. Perbedaannya, Jitsui tidak sengaja begitu saja mempermainkan hatinya.

Jitsui dijuluk sebagai raja tega, tapi Tazaki tahu dia bukan seseorang yang akan dengan sengaja, tega mempermainkan perasaan yang seperti ini untuknya. 

“Tidak, tapi beliau bilang, kalau _deadline manga_ -mu akan mengganggu fokus belajar, prioritas antara karirmu perlu dipikirkan ulang atau kau harus memilih salah satu.”

Jitsui mengangkat kepalanya, menguap lebar dan mengusap pelupuk mata yang digenangi kantuk.

Entah ini untung atau tidak, Jitsui masih disorientasi. Matanya menyempitkan fokus, meraup seluruh laku lagu Jitsui seperti tertakjub senyap karena pertunjukan sulap.

“Ini hanya terjadi sekali, tentu keduanya prioritasku. Sakuma- _Sensei_ tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal ini.”

Sekarang Jitsui meregang badan seperti kucing dalam upaya memusnahkan linu di tubuh.

—apa hanya dirinya yang satu-satunya konyol di dunia ini, sesak napas bukan karena asma tapi karena melihat seseorang bangun tidur? Tazaki tak tahu lagi.

“Ayo kita pulang, sebelum sekolah ditutup.” Tazaki berdiri dari kursi sendiri, menyandang ransel ke punggung, dan bersandar ke meja yang ada di sisi mejanya sendiri. Menanti Jitsui yang masih menetralisir kantuknya. “Dan kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu lagi.”

Jitsui bergumam samar, menyetujuinya. Pemuda itu mendapati semua buku pelajaran, alat tulis, dan barang lainnya telah dirapikan karena tak ada lagi di meja belajar. Begitu mengecek tasnya, ternyata telah disimpan rapi di sana. Pandangannya melunak, ia menoleh pada teman sebangkunya yang bersandar di meja Kaminaga.

“Terima kasih sudah merapikan barangku dan menungguku bangun, Tazaki- _san._ ”

Senyum baru bangun tidur apa memesonanya, astaga. Mengapa seironi ini menyendat napasnya?

“Tidak masalah.” Tazaki—sedikit berusaha—tersenyum netral. Dia berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas, yang terhambur di sepanjang jalur tapaknya hanyalah pilu tak berbentuk.  

Di antara koridor temaram, lorong kosong sekolah yang disambangi nuansa meremang gamang, suasana seram terkelam, tidak seharusnya semua ini malah terkesan—

“— _setting_ sekolah setelah senja tiada, horror disisipi romantisme yang kontras tapi serasi. Bukan ala _survival_ dipenuhi _zombie_ dengan _ecchi_ , tapi kekuatan supranatural sesungguhnya yang tidak bisa ditentang dan menyekat mereka dalam situasi ketidakberdayaan. Mereka harus berjuang untuk hidup, dan dari sana romansanya bermula.”

Tazaki tertawa kecil mendengar cetusan setengah antusias tercemar kantuk Jitsui yang berjalan di sisinya. _Benar sekali._

“Ide ini harus dicatat. Untuk proyek berikutnya, Tazaki- _san_.”

“Mengapa kau tidak coba membuat _pure romance_ saja?”

“Apa serunya tanpa _thrill_ dan _suspense_ dari sesuatu gelap yang merayap muncul, menerjang sepasang lelaki-perempuan yang bermesraan?”

“Banyak juga pembaca yang suka romansa apa adanya.”

“Berarti mereka perlu dihadapkan pada realita yang disisipkan dalam fiksi. Apa adanya romansa, dibanding ada apanya saja dalam romansa. Akan menarik karena mereka tidak jenuh oleh romansa yang itu-itu saja, tapi dikejutkan elemen-elemen tidak terduga.”

“Seperti katamu, kesuksesan suatu karya—“

“—tertera pada elemen kejutannya. Dan lagi, Tazaki- _san,_ pembaca cenderung masokis. Semakin menyakitkan, walaupun akan mencaci-maki, semakin mereka teradiksi untuk mengikuti sampai akhir.”

“Ada kepuasan tersendiri sebagai _Author_ untuk berlaku sadistik, hm?”

“Itu karena tangisan dan emosi pembaca menjadi energi untuk kita tetap berkarya.”

“Baiklah. Apa ide ini akan jadi proyek untuk _manga_ berikutnya?”

“Tentu. Kita bisa mengeksplorasi ide ini lebih lanjut, kalau—“

Langkah Jitsui, begitu pula Tazaki, seketika terhenti.  Bulan menerang lapang yang mereka lintasi;   membayang kaki langit, sejauh jangkau pandang Tazaki pada Jitsui.

“—kalau?”

Gulita menggurita seseantero sekolah, meniadakan kemungkinan Tazaki bisa melihat pulasan laiknya   sekuntum sakura bermekaran di pipi Jitsui. _Seharusnya, jika memang ada._

“Tazaki- _san_ tidak keberatan makan malam denganku.”

Aa. Ternyata setelah bangun tidur, dia lapar.

Tazaki inginnya tertawa, tapi antara sadar tak sadar, malah tangannya terulur untuk menyeka sebulir air—karena kuapan barusan—yang bergelantung di ujung mata purnama itu. “Kau yang traktir, sekalian merayakan keberhasilan menang dari _garismati_ , mungkin?”

“Tidak.” Jitsui menyimpul senyum, membiarkan jemari itu tertambat sebentar di pipinya sebelum kembali ke sisi pemiliknya. “Itu harus menunggu Odagiri- _san_ dan Sakuma- _Sensei,_ besok.” Senyumnya kemudian, sedikit terlalu dipertahankan. “Atau kalau kita harus segera pulang dan makan malam saja di asrama—“

“Boleh saja. Sesekali makan di luar menyenangkan.” Tazaki merasakan perasaan ringan-ringan awan. Seperti teradiksi sensasi menyakitkan yang membahagiakan. Mungkin sakarin. “Kita ke mana? Kau mau makan apa?”

“Entah.” Jitsui melanjutkan lagi langkahnya, mengerling Tazaki yang kembali mengiringinya. “Bagaimana kalau kita cari ke distrik kaki lima saja dulu, agar tahu apa yang kita mau?”

 _Kalau kau, apa kau tahu apa yang kumau?_ Tazaki melepaskan perasaan berat itu, menjawab dengan tak menunjukkan antusiasme berlebih, “Begitu lebih baik.”

Jitsui menyambut senyum lembut Tazaki dengan mata yang merekah, dan bagi Tazaki, melebihi primanya purnama.

Hitungan dua-tiga langkah jarum jam kemudian, kenyang dengan makan dan percakapan, kedua pemuda itu duduk bersisian di kereta yang lenggang karena telah lewat jam normal untuk pulang.

Beban terjatuh di bahunya. Tidak perlu melirik, kaca kereta merefleksi Jitsui yang tertidur lagi bersandar padanya. Rupanya lelah benar-benar menggerogotinya sampai sirna tenaga untuk sekadar membuka mata.

Padahal teman-teman seasrama D yang lain seringkali melakukan hal ini, tapi tidak satu pun dari mereka membuat Tazaki merasa begitu keberatan seperti yang Jitsui lakukan.

Posisi ini tidak menyenangkan. Ruang publik tidak menyenangkan. Rasanya Tazaki ingin kembali lagi ke ruang kelas yang sepi, hanya ada dirinya dan Jitsui.  

Karena ia bisa menaruh kecupan manis di pipi Jitsui, meski seperti mimpi. Karena posisi ini hanya membuat Tazaki leluasa menghirup wangi Jitsui dalam sehari. Karena ia tak bisa memiliki Jitsui _untuk dirinya sendiri_ , kendati mereka sedekat ini.

Namun karena ini menjadi kesempatan untuknya melihat yang memiliki hatinya dalam genggaman itu menguap saat terbangun lagi nanti, kendati kini kepala Jitsui terguncang pelan menekan-nekan sebagian wajahnya seperti merpati yang mematuk-matuki pipi, Tazaki membiarkan Jitsui dipeluki mimpi.

 

_“Dark romance ...”_

Jitsui tertawa dalam lelap lelahnya. Tawa antagonis, yang habis disaput bisikan manis. 

“... sssh.”

 

Tazaki menggeser sedikit duduknya, lebih dekat lagi pada Jitsui, membenarkan posisi kepala yang terkulai ke bahunya agar lebih nyaman—oh, tidak. Tazaki hanya ingin Jitsui tak terbangun sepanjang jalan, jika dalam tidurnya, ia bisa melentukkan pemikiran tentang memiliki Jitsui. 

Mungkin di suatu hari nanti, Tazaki akan begitu ingin—bukan hanya mengecupi helai rambutnya yang meresapkan harum kertas baru dan tinta, bukan hanya ingin menaruh ciuman pelan di pipinya, tapi juga mencium bibir—

 

“Tazaki- _san_ ...”

 

—Jitsui, yang kini melirihkan namanya dalam tidur pulas polosnya, meski tanpa hati dan perasaan yang sama seperti Tazaki.

 

**Author's Note:**

> —dan sayang, berada sedekat apa pun dengan seseorang yang tersayang, cinta sendirian takkan pernah membuatmu merasa begitu dekat.


End file.
